Two Brothers' Lamentation
by vanderwood
Summary: Enam bulan yang lalu, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara Kim terbunuh saat di perjalanan menuju rumah. Penyelidikan polisi buntu tapi Doyoung tidak tinggal diam. Sayangnya Doyoung tak tahu kalau upayanya justru membuat situasi semakin runyam. Jungwoo yang tahu. [NCT / Doyoung-Jungwoo-Mark & Ensemble]
1. Half A Year

**Two Brothers' Lamentation** **  
**by vanderwood

.

This is a work of _fiction_ , has nothing to do with the real person in the real world. Plot inspired by **Three Billboards Outside Ebbings, Missouri** movie by Martin McDonagh. No profit gained.

.

.

 _"Regrets? I have a few. Thousand."_  
 **(Epik High feat. Lee Hi -** ** _Here Come The Regrets_ ****)**

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Jungwoo sarapan hanya dengan roti dan susu. Selembar roti yang tengah digigitnya ini adalah lembaran roti terakhir yang bisa ditemukan di bungkusannya. Masih ada dua kotak susu berukuran masing-masing satu liter di lemari es, tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa sarapan hanya dengan susu esok hari. Tetap ada makanan yang harus ia beli hari ini. Sambil mengunyah, Jungwoo mengambil ponsel dan mulai mencatat — harus beli mi instan, sayuran, beras, ikan kalengan, telur, kopi, roti.

Seperti setengah tahun terakhir, Jungwoo selalu sarapan sendiri. Hari ini pun Doyoung tidak ada di rumah sejak pagi. Padahal dulu Doyoung bangun pagi saja sulit. Alarm tak mempan. Harus ada intervensi dari saudara-saudaranya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya Doyoung menurut, bangun, dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Jungwoo sendiri kaget karena ternyata sesungguhnya Doyoung sanggup untuk bangun sebelum alarm berbunyi dan pergi tanpa mengusik tidur Jungwoo.

Kemungkinan besar Doyoung pergi tanpa sarapan. Mug miliknya — warna hijau dengan tulisan selamat pagi — masih terpajang dengan rapi di dalam rak piring. Artinya ia sama sekali tidak menggunakannya untuk minum susu. Doyoung bukan tipe orang yang akan minum susu langsung dari kartonnya. Jungwoo menarik napas, ini bukan hal yang baru namun sesungguhnya ia sedikit muak harus mengingatkan Doyoung untuk makan terus menerus. Ibarat masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Tidak ada yang masuk ke hati. Pokoknya, kalau sampai Doyoung sakit karena terlambat makan, Jungwoo tidak mau tahu.

 _Ah._

 _Dusta._

 _Masa iya Jungwoo tidak akan mau tahu._

Jungwoo membuka kunci layar ponselnya untuk memandang foto yang terpajang sebagai _wallpaper_ di sana. Sebuah foto keluarga. Diambil ketika mereka berlibur ke Jeju sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, saat _Chuseok_ tiba. Di foto itu, Jungwoo tersenyum bahagia dikelilingi oleh kedua saudaranya. Doyoung dan Mark.

Setiap kali Jungwoo melihat foto itu, ia segera teringat betapa foto keluarganya sekarang tidak akan sama lagi. Jumlah orang yang ada di dalam foto itu hanya akan tinggal dua alih-alih tiga.

Benar. Setelah Mark pergi, banyak hal-hal yang berubah.

Terlalu banyak yang berubah.

.

.

.

Taeyong tahu sesuatu telah terjadi di kantornya sebelum ia datang ketika ia melihat sebuah tumpukan kertas putih tak dikenal di atas mejanya. Semalam sebelum meninggalkan kantor, seperti juga malam-malam sebelumnya, mejanya masih sangat rapi. Berkas-berkas penyelidikan yang penting selalu ditaruhnya di dalam laci, tidak pernah dibiarkan teronggok begitu saja di atas meja. Sebelum tangannya meraih selembar kertas dari tumpukan tersebut untuk diperiksa, Taeyong sudah memiliki firasat terlebih dulu mengenai apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di sini. Firasatnya terbukti benar ketika frasa pertama yang ditulis di atas kertas tersebut adalah _"Sudah enam bulan."_

"Yuta, dia datang kemari lagi?" Taeyong bertanya pada rekan seruangannya untuk memastikan.

"Dia siapa?"

"Kim Doyoung."

Yuta mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer untuk menatap Taeyong dan mengangguk. "Aku sedang di luar saat ia datang. John mengizinkannya masuk."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padaku?"

Yuta mengedikkan bahunya. "Kurasa tumpukan kertas itu cukup untuk memberitahumu."

Taeyong terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan diri ke kursi. Yuta menutup program yang sedang ia jalankan di komputer (peramban internet, kalau kalian mau tahu) dan melangkah menghampiri Taeyong yang kini menampilkan sebuah ekspresi gundah. Ekspresi yang seolah tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya selama enam bulan terakhir.

"Aku tidak bermaksud buruk dengan tidak memberitahumu soal kedatangannya, Sobat. Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu waktumu saat di perjalanan. Kau seharusnya datang kemari dengan pikiran yang segar, bukannya pikiran yang terganggu."

Taeyong mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja dengan tempo cepat. "Aku menghargai niat baikmu, tapi bukankah aku sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu? Enam bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar."

Yuta menghela napas pelan. "Aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali, bukan salahmu kita tidak punya saksi, bukan salahmu pula kita tidak dapat petunjuk apa-apa."

"Kalau kau memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi, mungkin sebenarnya aku memang bersalah karena tidak bisa menemukan saksi dan petunjuk apa-apa." Taeyong kembali bangkit dari kursinya. "Panggil Johnny, kita temui Kim Doyoung."

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi terlontar dari mulut Yuta ketika Taeyong berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Hanya helaan napas panjang yang terdengar.

.

.

.

 _Sudah enam bulan sejak adikku, Mark Lee, ditemukan tewas dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan, hanya tiga blok dari Kantor Kepolisian Seoul, dan sampai sekarang tidak ada satu orangpun yang jadi tersangka?_

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kaulakukan selama ini, Inspektur Lee Taeyong?_

Doyoung tidak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali ketika Taeyong meletakkan kertas berisi tulisan tersebut di atas meja yang berada di antara mereka berdua. Ia sudah tahu bahwa kertas-kertas itulah yang akan jadi bahan pembicaraan ketika Taeyong mengirimkan pesan singkat yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu di sebuah kedai makan dekat Kantor Kepolisian Seoul. Seratus delapan puluh tiga lembar kertas yang tadi pagi diletakkannya di atas meja Taeyong. Seratus delapan puluh tiga lembar kertas yang isinya identik sama — tentang bagaimana enam bulan sudah berlalu sejak Mark ditemukan tewas namun pembunuhnya tidak kunjung ditangkap sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu mau memulai pembicaraan ini dari mana, tapi …" Taeyong berkata dengan suara tercekat, jari telunjuknya tak bisa diam dan berputar-putar tanpa tujuan. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kami masih melakukan bagian kami, jadi kumohon kau juga melakukan bagianmu."

"Apa yang kaumaksud dengan bagianku?" Doyoung buka suara.

"Tunggulah," jawab Taeyong, berusaha meyakinkan. "Tunggulah dengan sabar selagi kami mengerjakan pekerjaan kami."

"Enam bulan tidak cukup?" Doyoung bertanya dengan nada sinis. "Kau beruntung aku bukan orang kaya, Inspektur. Tadinya aku berpikir untuk menyewa papan reklame besar di tengah kota Seoul dan memajang tulisan-tulisan ini di reklame tersebut, sayangnya aku tak punya uang untuk itu."

"Salahmu sendiri lebih memfokuskan diri untuk merecoki kami dibanding, kau tahu, fokus dalam pekerjaanmu sendiri?" Yuta menimpali dengan tak kalah sengit sambil membuka plastik pembungkus _kimbap_ segitiganya. "Mungkin kalau kau bekerja dengan serius dan tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk meneror kantor kami, kau tidak akan sampai dipecat. Kau juga tak akan perlu bergantung pada penghasilan adikmu selama tiga bulan terakhir."

"Oi, cukup. Hentikan." Johnny menginjak ujung kaki Yuta sambil memberikan peringatan. Yuta mengaduh pelan, sebelum akhirnya menyumpal mulutnya dengan kimbap segitiga seolah memberikan pesan _baiklah-aku-diam-sekarang._ Doyoung masih menatap Yuta dengan sinis, jelas merasa tersinggung, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali beralih pada Taeyong. Bagaimanapun juga, urusannya adalah dengan Taeyong, bukan dengan bawahannya yang berbisa itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita buat hal ini menjadi lebih jelas lagi. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" Doyoung kembali menuntut. "Setahun? Dua tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Atau sampai aku melihat kasus ini di dalam daftar kasus-kasus tidak terpecahkan dan dibahas oleh para penggila teori konspirasi di internet?"

Taeyong menghela napas, namun tetap berusaha tidak memperlihatkan kefrustrasiannya di hadapan Doyoung. "Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan dengan pasti, mengingat minimnya saksi dan petunjuk, tapi kami akan berusaha secepat mungkin."

"Aku tidak menuntut apa-apa selain keadilan," tukas Doyoung cepat. "Korea Selatan negara hukum, bukan? Orang jahat yang sudah membunuh adikku, mengambil harta bendanya, pantas mendapatkan ganjarannya. Membayangkan orang seperti itu masih berkeliaran di jalan-jalan kota Seoul, hidup bebas, dan mungkin mengulang kejahatan yang sama pada orang-orang malang di luar sana membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Bukankah seharusnya kalian juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kalian polisi, aparat penegak hukum, seharusnya kenyataan seperti ini lebih mengganggu kalian dibanding aku yang hanya penduduk sipil biasa."

"Poinmu bagus, dan ya, ya! Itulah yang kami rasakan selama ini. Kami juga merasa cemas mengingat bahwa seseorang seperti itu bisa saja mengincar orang lain, maka dari itulah kami terus berusaha setiap harinya," jelas Taeyong. Ia sekarang sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Doyoung, berusaha agar lawan bicaranya itu dapat menemukan ketulusan dalam matanya terkait apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Taeyong tidak pernah main-main dalam pekerjaannya, asal tahu saja. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini, memang banyak aral yang melintang.

Masalahnya Doyoung masih menolak untuk mau tahu soal itu.

"Dengar Inspektur, kalau saja ini terjadi pada salah satu dari anggota keluargamu —"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu padaku ribuan kali dan aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau aku mengerti, kenapa kau selalu tidak mau mendengar?" Taeyong sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan frustrasinya. Untuk kali ini saja, Taeyong mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, untuk kali ini saja kau melakukan ini, oke. "Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau aku mengerti, aku juga punya keluarga. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apakah kau mau berusaha untuk mengerti keadaan kami? Menuntut seperti ini saja tidak akan membuat kami lantas menemukan petunjuk."

"Mungkin kalau kalian berusaha sedikit keras dan tidak hanya menghabiskan uang pajak kami untuk bermain dan minum-minum di bar —"

"Baiklah, baiklah, sampai sini saja, sampai sini saja!" Johnny yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan percakapan antara Taeyong dan Doyoung akhirnya berdiri, berusaha menyelamatkan situasi yang semakin memanas. "Doyoung-ssi, tidak baik melontarkan tuduhan tidak berdasar seperti itu pada aparat penegak hukum. Dan Inspektur, tahan dulu emosimu untuk sementara, oke?"

Doyoung membuang muka. Taeyong menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya keras-keras.

"Kalau kau berpikir usaha kami belum terlalu keras, baiklah. Kami — terutama aku — akan mencoba berusaha lebih keras lagi," ujar Taeyong, membuat mata Yuta membulat. Doyoung masih tidak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Oi, Inspektur, jangan gi—"

"Kami pamit kalau begitu, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan." Taeyong tidak mengindahkan interupsi dari Yuta barusan. Matanya melirik ke arah sepiring roti lapis isi daging yang dipesankan Johnny untuk Doyoung beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih utuh, belum disentuh. "Jangan lupa makan rotinya, jangan sampai kau kurang makan."

Taeyong berdiri, diikuti oleh Johnny dan Yuta. Doyoung masih menolak untuk melihat ke arah Taeyong, bahkan sampai tiga orang polisi itu menghilang di balik pintu kedai.

.

.

.

Doyoung menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan berjalan kaki mengitari Seoul, berharap menemukan keajaiban berupa petunjuk mengenai pelaku pembunuhan Mark. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia berusaha mencari informan, mencari saksi, siapapun yang bisa membantunya menangkap pembunuh sialan itu. Semuanya ia lakukan hanya dengan berbekal tenaga dari roti lapis isi daging pemberian Johnny tadi siang.

Hasilnya sia-sia. Malamnya ia pulang dengan tangan hampa dan perut yang keroncongan. Kebetulan sekali, ketika Doyoung berjalan melewati dapur, Jungwoo tengah memasukkan makanan ke dalam kulkas. Lampu indikator penanak nasi menyala, tandanya ada nasi hangat di dalam sana. Jungwoo menghentikan pekerjaannya menyusun daun bawang di tempat sayur dan buah ketika menyadari kehadiran Doyoung, kemudian menyambut kakaknya itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Selamat datang," gumamnya hangat. "Sudah makan?"

Doyoung menggeleng, lalu melangkah lunglai menuju meja makan. Ketika ia duduk, barulah rasa pegal akibat berjalan seharian menjalar pada kedua kakinya.

"Capek?" tanya Jungwoo yang kini sedang beredar di daerah pantry. "Dari mana saja memangnya?"

"Keliling-keliling," jawab Doyoung ringkas sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya di bawah meja makan. Ujung kakinya menyentuh kursi yang ada di seberangnya. Kursi itu biasa ditempati Mark. Kalau orangnya masih ada sekarang, pasti ia langsung memprotes dan menyingkirkan kaki Doyoung dengan kakinya sendiri, tentu saja setengah bercanda. Doyoung menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungwoo, dengan niatan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kursi makan Mark. Ada dua kantung belanja besar yang belum dibongkar ditaruh di atas pantry. "Belanjamu banyak juga."

"Hm? Aku dapat bonus," jawab Jungwoo sambil menoleh ke arah Doyoung. "Jadi sekalian saja belanja banyak, lagipula sudah lama juga kita tidak makan enak. Iya nggak?"

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku sedang malas masak," erang Doyoung diikuti tawa kecil Jungwoo. Dalam keluarga kecil ini, yang bisa memasak dengan baik hanya Doyoung. Jungwoo memasak demi bertahan hidup, bukan demi seni atau kebahagiaan — makanya yang bisa ia buat hanya mi instan, telur rebus atau roti bakar. Mark juga tidak bisa memasak. Untungnya ia bisa buat kopi enak karena ia bekerja sebagai barista. Jungwoo tidak bisa membuat kopi yang enak seperti Mark, termasuk mungkin secangkir kopi yang ia buatkan untuk Doyoung sekarang ini. Makanya ia menyajikannya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Doyoung mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tumben bikin kopi?"

"Ya, siapa tahu buatanku sekarang bisa lebih enak dari buatan Mark," sahut Jungwoo, berusaha untuk terdengar percaya diri.

"Nggak, begini lho, aku kan belum makan …"

"Oh, astaga! Hahaha …" Jungwoo menepuk kepalanya sambil tertawa konyol. "Ya sudah, makan pisang dulu, _Hyung._ Aku bikinin _ramyeon_."

"Belanjamu banyak tapi aku cuma bisa makan _ramyeon_ malam ini?"

Jungwoo terkekeh. "Kan kokinya sedang malas masak, _Hyung_!"

Doyoung hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tapi toh pada akhirnya ia menuruti juga saran Jungwoo. Pisang masuk ke perutnya, baru setelah itu minum kopi yang mulai mendingin. Rasa kopinya biasa saja, tidak seistimewa buatan Mark, tapi lumayan ada peningkatan dari kopi buatan Jungwoo sebelumnya. Kopi Doyoung sudah habis setengahnya ketika Jungwoo menaruh panci berisi _ramyeon_ di tengah meja makan. Wanginya sangat menggoda. Kebetulan Jungwoo juga sangat royal dengan _ramyeon_ buatannya kali ini — ditambah telur, daging cincang dan banyak sayur-sayuran. Saat inilah laparnya Doyoung baru sangat terasa.

Sementara Doyoung makan dengan lahap, Jungwoo hanya memperhatikan dengan senyum yang tak lepas-lepas. Doyoung menyadari bahwa adiknya tidak ikut makan, maka ia berhenti menyeruput _ramyeon_ dan balik memperhatikan Jungwoo.

"Nggak makan?"

"Nggak lapar."

"Kalau nggak lapar kenapa buat _ramyeon_ sebanyak ini? Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sendirian, tahu."

"Pasti habis kok. Aku tahu _Hyung_ pasti lelah." Jungwoo menyandarkan punggungnya, kemudian meneguk susu dalam mugnya. "Seharian ini ke mana saja?"

Doyoung memutar matanya. "Tadi aku sudah jawab. Keliling-keliling."

"Aku minta detailnya, _Hyung_. Ke mana saja?"

"Mencari informasi?"

"Ke kantor polisi lagi?"

Doyoung menelan makanan dalam mulutnya sebelum mengangguk. Jungwoo menghela napas.

" _Hyung_ , aku punya usul." Jungwoo terdiam sejenak, berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengemukakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya tanpa menyinggung Doyoung. "Bagaimana kalau … kita serahkan saja sepenuhnya pada polisi?"

Alis Doyoung terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

"Biarkan mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka tanpa kita ganggu … begitu maksudku," jelas Jungwoo perlahan sambil mengusap tengkuknya, kalut. "Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita membiarkan mereka melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa terlalu menuntut?"

"Lalu membuat kita menunggu lebih lama lagi, begitu?" sambar Doyoung cepat. "Kau tidak marah melihat Mark tidak mendapatkan keadilan selama enam bulan, bahkan bisa saja lebih? Kau mau ada orang lain yang menjadi korban?"

"Bukan begitu, bukan begitu …" Jungwoo berusaha meralat. "Tentu saja aku marah pada pelakunya, tapi kupikir kita tidak perlu … tidak perlu terlalu ikut campur untuk urusan yang bukan kuasa kita. Bagaimana?"

Doyoung menghembuskan napas panjang. Tangannya bergerak untuk meletakkan sumpit di meja, namun gerakan tersebut terhenti di tengah-tengah. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk mengambil _ramyeon_ banyak-banyak dari panci dan meletakkannya di mangkuk.

"Kau tahu, seandainya aku sedang tidak lapar aku akan langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi ke kamar, tapi aku masih lapar jadi kurasa aku akan menghabiskan ini dulu," gumam Doyoung. "Dan kalau kau tidak punya topik pembicaraan yang lain selain apa yang kaukatakan tadi, lebih baik jangan bicara padaku."

Tingkah Doyoung tadi terbilang konyol, tapi Jungwoo tidak bisa tertawa, begitu juga berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa diam seperti patung sementara Doyoung menghabiskan makan mulutnya terasa pahit dari kata-kata dan emosi yang terpaksa harus ia telan lagi, malam ini.

.

.

.

Mata Jungwoo melebar ketika ia menemukan seorang sosok familiar ketika melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai kopi. Nakamoto Yuta dengan pakaian santai, duduk sendirian ditemani dua gelas kosong, satu piring _croissant_ yang tinggal setengah, dan buku catatan.

Tadinya Jungwoo kemari hanya berniat untuk mengambil barang Mark yang tertinggal. Kedai kopi ini tempat Mark bekerja ketika ia masih ada. Semalam, teman barista Mark menghubunginya untuk mengabarkan soal barang yang tertinggal itu, dan Jungwoo memutuskan untuk mengambilnya sepulang kerja. Keberadaan Yuta di kedai kopi itu membuat Jungwoo mengurungkan niat untuk secepatnya mengambil barang Mark. Rasanya kurang enak saja apabila Jungwoo tidak menyapa Yuta terlebih dahulu, bagaimanapun juga Yuta telah bekerja sangat keras untuk memecahkan kasus adiknya.

"Halo, Opsir Nakamoto," sapa Jungwoo ramah. Yuta mengangkat kepalanya mendengar sapaan Jungwoo, senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya saat mengenali wajah orang yang menyapanya barusan.

"Oh, halo!" Yuta menjawab sapaan Jungwoo dengan tak kalah ramah. "Sendirian saja?"

Jungwoo mengangguk.

"Duduk sini, aku belikan minuman. Suka apa? _Americano_? Atau yang manis-manis?" Yuta berniat untuk berdiri untuk memesankan Jungwoo minuman, namun Jungwoo segera mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah, Opsir, tidak usah!" cegah Jungwoo cepat. "Aku hanya sebentar. Mengambil barang Mark yang tertinggal."

Yuta terdiam, memandangi Jungwoo sebentar, kemudian kembali duduk. "Ah, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, tapi duduklah dulu sebentar. Kita ngobrol-ngobrol, hm?"

Untuk yang ini, Jungwoo tidak bisa menolak. Dengan duduk di atas kursi tepat di depan Yuta, Jungwoo bisa melihat isi buku catatan Yuta dengan lebih jelas. Ada semacam ilustrasi denah bangunan di sana, namun Jungwoo tidak bisa membaca keterangannya karena ditulis dengan kode-kode tertentu. Hanya saja Jungwoo dapat mengenali denah itu saking familiarnya — denah tempat kejadian perkara saat Mark ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa enam bulan lalu. Rasa pahit kembali muncul dari perutnya dan naik ke kerongkongan.

"Opsir." Jungwoo tidak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk bicara. "Terima kasih banyak untuk kerja kerasnya selama ini."

"Hm? Nggak masalah. Memang kerjaan kami, kok. Omong-omong bicaranya santai saja, jangan terlalu formal," sahut Yuta santai. "Kabarmu bagaimana, baik-baik saja kan?"

Jungwoo mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah."

"Benar baik-baik saja, hm?" Yuta memicingkan mata dan Jungwoo merasa sedikit tertusuk oleh tatapan mata Yuta. Kalau mau jujur, Jungwoo tidak pernah tidak apa-apa selama enam bulan terakhir. Bukan hanya karena Mark.

"Sedikit … ah, gimana mengatakannya, tapi … nggg, kakakku terlalu keras kepala, kurasa." Jungwoo menggosok tengkuknya canggung. "Aku minta maaf sekali kalau kemarin-kemarin ia ikut campur lagi, Opsir. Tolong maklumi kakakku, Doyoung- _hyung_ sangat sayang dengan Mark … seperti yang Opsir sudah tahu, kami — aku dan Mark — adalah satu-satunya keluarga Doyoung- _hyung_ yang paling dekat. Makanya ia sangat menuntut kalau soal Mark …."

Yuta memandangi Jungwoo sebentar. Ia tersenyum kemudian. "Kalau aku boleh saran, Jungwoo. Jangan terlalu melibatkan dirimu sendiri dengan tingkah kakakmu. Maksudku, soal dirinya yang ikut campur itu urusan kami dengan dirinya. Kamu tinggal lakukan apa yang kamu bisa saja."

Jungwoo menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hal terbaik yang bisa Yuta lakukan saat ini adalah menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil menatapnya tak tega. _Ah, Kim Doyoung, jangan buat adikmu menanggung beban berlipat-lipat begini, dong._

"Apa yang aku bisa lakukan?" tanya Jungwoo lirih setelah akhirnya mendapat kekuatan untuk mengangkat lagi kepalanya.

Yuta terdiam sejenak, kemudian menarik tangannya dari bahu Jungwoo. "Hmmm … ingatkan saja dia. Jangan terlalu keras sama Inspektur Taeyong. Bisa mati stres sebelum kawin dia."

Jungwoo mengulum senyum. "Baiklah. Aku nanti akan coba bilang … terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Opsir."

"Heissh, sudah kubilang kan nggak usah formal-formal amat." Yuta mengecek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Ah, sori Jungwoo, tampaknya aku harus segera kembali ke kantor. Kamu nggak apa-apa kan, kutinggal?"

Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab dengan gelengan pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Opsir. Aku juga kan mau bertemu Lucas .…"

"Oh ya, ya, barusan sudah bilang, ya." Yuta tertawa. Tangannya sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya yang bergeletakan di meja. Tak perlu waktu lama, Yuta sudah siap untuk pergi lagi. "Eh, tapi aku masih mau membelikanmu minum. Ayo pesan! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Jungwoo mengatakan kalau itu tidak perlu, tapi toh akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Yuta membayar segelas _frappuccinno_ sebelum melesat menuju kantornya, meninggalkan Jungwoo yang menunggu pesanannya dibuatkan oleh barista di meja pesan. Kebetulan barista yang kini melayaninya adalah Lucas; teman Mark yang menyimpan barang-barangnya yang tertinggal.

"Opsir sudah dari siang ada di sini, lho. Dia sempat tanya-tanya aku juga." Tiba-tiba Lucas memulai pembicaraan. Jungwoo menoleh, mengamati Lucas yang sedang menyiapkan gelas. Tidak ada orang lain lagi di sana, jadi pasti Lucas bicara dengan Jungwoo. "Padahal mereka begitu rajin, tapi kenapa sulit sekali memecahkan kasus ini, ya?"

Perkataan Lucas barusan disetujui Jungwoo lewat helaan napas panjang.

Benar. Orang bilang, usaha keras akan membuahkan hasil. Polisi sudah berusaha keras. Doyoung dan Jungwoo juga sudah berusaha keras. Tapi kenapa yang mereka dapatkan sampai saat ini hanyalah kenihilan?

"Sudah nih, _Hyung. Whipped cream_ -nya setengah takaran seperti biasa." Lucas menyajikan frappuccinno Jungwoo dengan senyum terulas di wajah.

"Ah, kamu ingat. Makasih, Lucas." Jungwoo membalas senyum Lucas sekilas, kemudian meraih gelasnya. "Omong-omong, barang Mark yang masih kamu simpan itu, apa?"

"Oh, soal itu. Aku pinjam novel dan jaketnya waktu itu, lupa belum kukembalikan. Memang keterlaluan sih karena aku melupakannya sampai berbulan-bulan begini …." Lucas menggaruk tengkuknya, sementara Jungwoo hanya memaklumi. Lucas sangat sibuk. Selain menjadi barista, ia juga ada pekerjaan paruh waktu di tempat lain, jadi wajar kalau ia melupakan hal-hal kecil seperti baju atau buku yang ia pinjam. "Kuambilkan dulu ya, Kak!"

Lucas melesat menuju pintu bertuliskan _"Staff Only"_ dan menghilang di baliknya, untuk muncul kembali beberapa saat kemudian sambil menenteng sebuah tas kertas. Jungwoo menerima tas kertas itu dengan perasaan bergejolak — enam bulan sudah berlalu tapi hatinya masih terasa berat setiap kali melihat atau menyentuh fragmen diri Mark yang masih tersisa di dunia.

Perlahan Jungwoo membuka tas kertas tersebut dan memeriksa isinya. Ada jaket hitam terlipat rapi di dalamnya, penuh dengan aroma pewangi binatu. Jungwoo ingat jaket ini — Mark membelinya dengan gaji pertama. Sebetulnya agak kebesaran di tubuhnya, tapi Mark selalu merasa nyaman mengenakan jaket itu. Selain jaket, ada novel _Catcher in The Rye_ di dalamnya. Buku itu sudah ditamatkan Mark satu kali, setelah itu tidak dibaca-baca lagi.

Ah, Jungwoo kembali menarik napas. Ia teringat Mark yang sangat lekat dengan buku. Mark yang selalu menyisihkan uang untuk membeli buku. Mark yang selalu tidur dengan buku-buku di sekitar kepalanya. Mark yang pernah bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang penulis buku.

Dan Mark yang menyimpan rahasia di dalam sebuah buku.

* * *

a/n:

 _ **hello**_

 _ **it's me**_

 _ **ku menulis fenfik ensiTII LAGIIIIIIIIIIII**_

ok jadi sebenernya ini draf udah dari LAMA BANGET dari sejak promosi empathy belum kelar sampai sekarang dah mau akhir tahun ga kelar2 jadi kupikir yoweslah publish aja dulu siapa tahu setelah dipublish i got the sense of responsibility to actually finish this HAHA

gak bakal banyak2 kayaknya chapternya, paling 2 atau 3 biar enak dicemil hehe

terima kasih sudah mampir lagi ke lapak vanderwood! huhu kangen nulis deh beneran


	2. Flashover

Telinga Doyoung masih belum mampu untuk terbiasa dengan dentuman musik keras yang terdengar di tempat ini. Dari balik meja bar, Jaehyun menawarinya minuman, tapi Doyoung harus tetap segar malam ini. Tidak boleh ada yang bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya, termasuk alkohol.

Orang mabuk terkadang kehilangan kemampuan untuk menyaring apa yang akan dikatakannya. Itu adalah alasan mengapa Doyoung mendatangi klub-klub malam untuk mencoba mencari petunjuk. Dua minggu yang lalu, ia mendengar berita soal penangkapan seorang buronan pencuri di kota sebelah, dan penangkapan tersebut terjadi di klub malam. Dari berita tersebut Doyoung terpikirkan untuk melakukan hal yang sama—mendatangi klub-klub malam untuk mencari petunjuk, syukur-syukur menemukan pelakunya. Siapa tahu satu dari sekian banyak pengunjung yang mabuk di sini malam ini mengatakan hal yang mampu membawanya menuju titik terang kasus pembunuhan Mark. Siapa tahu pembunuh bodoh itu malam ini datang kemari, minum sampai pusing dan mabuk, kemudian membeberkan pada bartender, atau orang-orang di sekitarnya, kalau enam bulan lalu ia membunuh seorang barista, tiga blok dari Kantor Kepolisian Seoul.

Maka dari itu, Doyoung mulai menyusun jadwal—klub mana saja yang harus didatanginya tiap malam. Karena ia hanya sendirian, tidak mungkin juga menyelidiki semua klub setiap malam, maka jadwal tersebut sangat diperlukan. Ia juga berusaha untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan para bartender, siapa tahu mereka memiliki informasi penting yang dapat dibagikan kepada Doyoung, seandainya Doyoung berlaku baik pada mereka. Doyoung paham betul metode ini sangat banyak celahnya, apalagi ia hanya melakukannya sendirian. Salah satu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi adalah Doyoung memasuki klub X sementara si pembunuh masuk klub Y; itu pun kalau si pembunuh benar-benar tipikal orang yang pergi ke klub malam. Meskipun begitu, Doyoung tetap ingin mencobanya. Bagaimanapun juga Doyoung hanya bisa bergantung pada kemungkinan yang sangat, sangat tipis itu.

"Kau tahu kalau bar ini punya jus buah. Jadi kalau haus, silakan pesan," ucapan Jaehyun barusan menerobos pendengaran Doyoung. Doyoung mendongak, lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia tak punya rencana untuk minum apa-apa, sebetulnya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak mengatakannya pada Jaehyun.

"Belum beruntung juga, ya?" Melihat Doyoung tidak berkata apa-apa, Jaehyun memulai pembicaraan. Doyoung bukan wajah baru bagi Jaehyun. Ia sudah tahu apa maksud dan tujuan Doyoung berada di klub seperti ini. "Mungkin seharusnya kau bawa pasukan, biar bisa inspeksi klub malam lain selain klub ini. Klub di Seoul nggak cuma satu, kau tahu."

Doyoung mendecih pelan. "Aku akan punya pasukan seandainya polisi benar-benar mempergunakan uang pajak kita untuk melakukan pekerjaannya."

Reaksi Doyoung barusan membuat Jaehyun mengernyitkan alis. "Apa maksudmu polisi tidak melakukan pekerjaannya?"

"Inspektur mana lagi yang malah menghabiskan waktu main-main di klub malam alih-alih menangani kasus yang seharusnya sudah terpecahkan sejak lama?"

"Maksudmu Inspektur Lee Taeyong?" Kerutan di dahi Jaehyun semakin kentara. "Astaga."

"Benar, kan? Astaga sekali, kan? Bagaimana perasaanmu sebagai penduduk sipil kalau kau tahu polisinya ternyata bersikap seperti —"

"Bukan, bukan." Jaehyun mengibaskan tangannya pelan. Bahunya bergetar dari tawa yang ditahan. "Kau tahu kalau Inspektur juga datang ke klub?"

Doyoung mengamati Jaehyun penasaran. "Apa sih yang ingin kausampaikan? Ya, saat aku tengah susah payah mencari petunjuk untuk pelaku pembunuhan adikku aku pernah melihat mereka menghabiskan waktu di klub malam seperti ini —"

"Ya itu karena mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu ini. Bukannya untuk bersenang-senang. Tahu sudah berapa kali aku diinterogasi oleh Inspektur Lee Taeyong? Aku saja sampai lupa." Jaehyun mendengus geli. "Mereka juga bergantung pada kemungkinan yang sama denganmu, Doyoung-ssi. Opsir Johnny, setiap kali ia datang kemari, selalu berdoa agar diberikan keberuntungan yang lebih. Sayang mungkin doanya tidak didengar karena sedang di dalam klub atau bagaimana — sampai saat ini, keberuntungan itu selalu tidak ada."

Doyoung terdiam. Ditatapnya nanar Jaehyun yang kini sedang merapikan gelas.

"Kau tidak mengada-ada, kan?"

"Aku dapat untung apa kalau aku mengarang cerita? Tidak ada."

Doyoung tidak dapat mencerna penjelasan Jaehyun barusan dengan seketika saja. Jarinya diketuk-ketukkan dengan cepat dan gelisah di atas meja bar. Otaknya mengingat kembali masa-masa di mana ia mengutarakan kekecewaannya terhadap kinerja polisi dengan cara yang dapat dibilang cukup kasar. Ingatan tersebut, ditambah dengan informasi yang diberikan Jaehyun, membuat batin Doyoung sedikit bergejolak.

Di tengah kekalutan pemikirannya, tiba-tiba suara yang familiar terdengar.

"Lho, kau juga sedang ada di sini?"

Inspektur Lee Taeyong.

.

.

.

 _Jika ada yang lebih pantas disalahkan atas kematian Mark — selain si pembunuh keji — maka orang itu adalah Doyoung._

 _Keduanya berseteru di ruang makan malam itu. Jungwoo belum pulang. Doyoung melempar sebuah buku jurnal ke atas meja makan. Mark sangat marah terhadap kenyataan kalau kakaknya telah melanggar privasinya. Tidak ada satupun yang Mark perbolehkan melihat isi jurnal itu, termasuk Doyoung dan Jungwoo. Hanya saja atas suatu kecerobohan, Mark yang lupa mengunci kamarnya secara tak langsung membiarkan Doyoung masuk dan menemukan jurnalnya._

 _Meskipun begitu, pelanggaran privasi adalah pelanggaran privasi. Mark mungkin lupa mengunci pintu, tapi bukan berarti Doyoung bebas memasuki kamarnya apalagi membuka-buka jurnal miliknya. Darahnya seketika naik ke ubun-ubun ketika Doyoung memanggilnya sepulang kerja ke ruang makan, kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah buku jurnal yang sudah terbuka di tangannya. Mark merasa terkhianati. Mark merasa tak dihargai. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih._

 _Begitu juga Doyoung._

 _" — Kenapa kamu nggak pernah bilang sama kami soal ini?" tanya Doyoung dengan geram yang tertahan. "Kenapa — kenapa kamu nggak pernah bilang kalau kamu punya pikiran untuk tinggal sendiri?"_

 _Mark membuka tutup mulutnya, berusaha merangkai kata, namun tidak ada yang lolos dari bibirnya. Ia sudah terlalu larut dalam kekecewaan sampai-sampai ia kebingungan harus berkata apa._

 _"Mark Lee, jawab aku."_

 _"Bu-bukankah itu hakku,_ Hyung?" _Tenggorokan Mark tercekat, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap menjawab dalam desakan ini_. _"Maksudku, aku akan menggunakan uangku sendiri untuk menyewa apartemen, dan biaya hidup, dan —"_

 _Doyoung melempar buku jurnal itu ke atas meja, menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras. Di halaman yang terbuka ada daftar apartemen di daerah Seoul dengan harga sewa terjangkau, lengkap dengan lingkaran-lingkaran merah yang berfungsi sebagai tanda. Di halaman selanjutnya ada daftar rencana: terdiri dari daftar hal apa saja yang harus Mark lakukan untuk bisa tinggal sendiri. Mark tidak bisa berteriak marah. Tapi tatapannya berubah. Menjadi semakin tajam._

 _"Kamu sudah nggak percaya lagi sama kakak-kakakmu?" tanya Doyoung ketus. "Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba ingin tinggal sendiri? Kakak-kakakmu nggak bisa jaga kamu? Kakak-kakakmu menyebalkan? Cerewet? Suka marah-marah tidak jelas?"_

 _Mark menggeleng kencang. "Dengarkan aku dulu,_ Hyung _—"_

 _Kami sudah berusaha sepenuh hati menjagamu, memastikan kamu selalu merasa aman dan nyaman, lalu sekarang kamu malah berencana untuk kabur?"_

 _"_ Hyung! _Aku sudah bilang dengarkan aku dulu!" Kefrustrasian Mark sudah di ambang batas. Ia meninggikan suaranya, membuat Doyoung terbelalak. "Jangan menyalah-nyalahkan aku seperti ini padahal yang salah duluan itu_ Hyung! _"_

 _"_ _Aku sudah bilang aku memang salah, tapi aku juga butuh penjelasan kenapa —"_

 _"_ _Lihat? Kamu nggak mau dengar perkataanku, oke!" Mark akhirnya menyerah dan meluapkan seluruh kefrustrasian yang menumpuk. "Setidaknya kalau aku nanti tinggal sendiri, nggak bakal ada omong kosong menyebalkan seperti ini!"_

 _"_ _Ya sudah, pergi saja sana!" teriak Doyoung, membalas suara Mark yang meninggi. Doyoung bisa tahu kalau Mark terluka atas ucapannya. Mark juga bisa tahu kalau Doyoung juga sama terlukanya._

 _"Memang mau pergi, kok! Nggak usah disuruh!"_

 _Mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah letih bukan main, Mark akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu depan. Pergi meninggalkan rumah — tidak membawa apa-apa selain dirinya sendiri, dompet, ponsel dan satu buku saku. Pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan hati berat, dada sesak, gunungan rasa kesal, dan air mata menggantung di ujung-ujung matanya._

 _Jungwoo pulang satu jam setelah Mark pergi. Ia bertanya mengapa Doyoung hanya sendiri, dan Doyoung hanya menjawab "Mark pergi," sambil mengangkat bahu. Jungwoo merasa ada suatu hal yang janggal, tapi ia tak berani bertanya. Maka ia menerima penjelasan Doyoung — yang sebetulnya tidak jelas — dan duduk untuk makan malam._

 _Malam itu, tidak ada satu pun dari dua kakak beradik Kim yang bisa mengira kalau Mark tidak akan kembali. Dan bukan karena ia pindah untuk tinggal sendiri — tapi karena nyawanya sudah pergi._

.

.

.

"Nggak minum?"

Doyoung menggeleng pelan selagi Taeyong menarik kursi di sampingnya dan duduk di sana. Dahinya berkerut ketika mendengar Taeyong berkata "Jaehyun-ssi, yang biasa, ya," baginya kalimat Taeyong barusan perlu dipertanyakan. Taeyong menyadari kalau Doyoung sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Jus jeruk."

Doyoung tidak merespon. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha fokus kembali dengan apa yang jadi tujuannya datang.

"Sendirian saja?" Kembali Taeyong berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang terlihat saja," jawab Doyoung singkat. Taeyong mengangguk-angguk.

"Sedang mencari seseorang, ya?"

Doyoung memelankan suaranya, sedikit bergumam. "Pembunuh adikku, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Sama kalau begitu. Mungkin hari ini kita bisa bekerjasama." Tanpa diduga Taeyong berhasil menangkap kata-kata Doyoung yang pastinya barusan melebur bersama dentum musik dari pengeras suara. Sang inspektur muda menambahkan sambil menepuk bahu Doyoung. "Semoga kita dapat keberuntungan yang besar hari ini."

Doyoung tak bisa menjawab. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan, tapi sulit untuk membawa kata iya tersebut ke mulut. Jadi ia hanya bisa diam, dengan pandangan mata yang beredar ke lantai dans, mengamati orang-orang yang berada di sana dengan pandangan menilai. Ia tak sadar bahwa saat itu juga Taeyong sedang mengamatinya — diam-diam, Taeyong memanggil Jaehyun dan memesan segelas jus jeruk lagi untuk Doyoung.

"Hei, minumlah dulu," panggil Taeyong ketika minumannya datang. "Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Kau butuh energi."

"Dari jus jeruk?" Doyoung memutar matanya.

"Bukan jus jeruk main-main, itu."

Doyoung baru saja membuka mulut untuk menanyakan maksud sang inspektur, tapi Taeyong sudah keburu mengeluarkan gestur yang bisa diartikan ayolah-coba-saja. Tidak bisa membantah lagi, Doyoung menurut. Satu seruput jus jeruk tersebut membuat kening Doyoung mengerut.

"Rasanya kok sedikit —" Doyoung kebingungan mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan rasa yang baru saja ia cecap. Mau jujur, takutnya Jaehyun mendengar komentarnya kalau rasa jus jeruknya kacau balau.

"Ekstra gula." Taeyong menjawab kalem. "Ada madunya juga sedikit. Tambah bubuk protein."

Kombinasi yang sungguh membingungkan. "Dan kau meminumnya?"

"Tentu saja. Nih." Taeyong membuktikan omongannya dengan langsung menenggak setengah gelas jus jeruk miliknya. "Rasanya aneh tapi lumayan memberimu energi untuk semalaman _nongkrong_ di sini. Lebih manjur daripada kafein, menurutku. Kau tahu ketika kafein memberimu ilusi kalau kau masih kuat padahal tangan-tanganmu sudah bergetar? Aku benci sekali sensasi itu."

Doyoung paham betul sensasi yang Taeyong bicarakan. Ia juga tidak menyukai sensasi seperti itu, hanya saja Taeyong sepertinya tidak terlalu membutuhkan informasi ini. Maka Doyoung meraih kembali gelasnya, menyeruput jus jeruk sedikit-sedikit. Rasanya yang terlalu manis sedikit mengingatkan Doyoung pada the lemon buatan Mark, dulu jauh sebelum ia menjadi barista. Selalu kemanisan.

"... Maafkan aku."

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap ke arah Doyoung, bingung. "Kau bicara denganku?"

"Bukan, ngomong sama jus jeruk." Doyoung mengeluh pelan. "Menurutmu dengan siapa lagi?"

"Minta maaf karena apa?"

"Menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Aku mana tahu kalau kau sering menghabiskan malam di klub sambil minum-minuman aneh untuk _keperluan ini_."

"Justru lebih bagus kalau kau tidak tahu. _Ini_ kan rahasia." Taeyong sengaja memelankan suaranya di kata terakhir. Nyaris tak terdengar, tapi Doyoung bisa menangkap ucapannya. "Hm, bagaimana kabar adikmu?"

Ada yang sedikit mengganggu Doyoung pada perubahan ekspresi wajah Taeyong. Dari topik pembicaraannya, jelas ia menginginkan pembicaraan yang kasual, tapi ekspresi wajahnya jauh dari santai. Sangat serius dan awas, seolah-olah akan terjadi sesuatu dalam waktu yang singkat. Doyoung menduga inspektur di depannya ini telah menangkap sesuatu.

"Baik … baik saja." Doyoung berpikir akan lebih baik kalau ia meladeni percakapan ini. "Ia menitipkan salam untukmu."

"Oh! Salam balik, kalau begitu." Taeyong tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka kunci layar lalu menggulirkan layarnya berkali-kali. "Lihat deh, ini cewek yang waktu itu aku bilang ingin kukenalkan pada adikmu."

Taeyong menyodorkan layar ponselnya pada Doyoung. Pada layar tersebut yang terpampang jelas bukan foto seorang perempuan seperti yang dibilang Taeyong barusan. Yang Doyoung lihat adalah aplikasi jam yang menunjukkan pukul 5.

Mungkinkah Taeyong bermaksud menunjukkan arah?

Berbekal tebakan tadi, Doyoung berlagak memutar-mutar kursi yang didudukinya sesuai dengan arah tersebut. Arah jam 5. Tak lupa sambil menimpali ucapan Taeyong barusan dengan: "Ah iya dia cantik … tapi sayang sekali yang begini bukan tipe adikku" agar terdengar natural.

Arah yang ditunjukkan Taeyong barusan merujuk pada satu area dekat pintu masuk. Ada dua orang pria yang sedang berdiri di sana, bersandar pada pintu dan bercakap-cakap berdua. Hanya seorang yang bisa Doyoung lihat wajahnya dari sana. Pria berjaket kulit dengan kantung mata yang bahkan bisa Doyoung lihat dari jarak jauh. Sayangnya, Doyoung bukan penilai orang yang baik. Ia belum bisa memastikan apa yang membuat Taeyong menyuruhnya melihat ke arah pria itu.

Mungkinkah pria itu …?

"Kalau yang seperti ini, tipe adikmu bukan?"

Tiba-tiba Taeyong kembali menyodorkan ponselnya. Kali ini yang tampil di layar ponsel Taeyong adalah aplikasi memo dengan kata-kata pendek. _2x (tgl 23-9-2017, 28-9-2017) perampokan, hutang, bunga hutang, rencana kabur luarkota PRIORITY TARGET Plan A: DNA_

Doyoung merasakan tangannya bergetar membaca kata-kata tersebut. Meski bukan berbentuk satu kalimat utuh, Doyoung dapat menangkap makna di baliknya. Ia yakin mereka sudah berhasil mendapatkan satu petunjuk. Tidak boleh lepas lagi.

Kala itu di pikiran Doyoung hanya ada Mark, Mark, dan Mark.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hyung? Hyung_ bangun. Kafenya sudah mau tutup."

Jika boleh jujur, saat itu Lucas tidak tega membangunkan Jungwoo. Pemuda itu sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu duduk di salah satu sudut kafe, tertidur dengan wajah terbenam dalam lipatan lengannya. Hanya saja tidak ada pilihan lain. Akan lebih merugikan jika seandainya Jungwoo tidak dibangunkan.

Dengan suara saja tak cukup membangunkan Jungwoo. Lucas memutuskan untuk menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya pelan. Cara ini yang berhasil. Jungwoo mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia terdiam sebentar. Mengamati gelas _frappuccinno_ dan piring kue kosong yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian menatap Lucas, kemudian menatap ke arah langit-langit. Tampaknya sedang berusaha menyadari sedang di mana dia sekarang dan mengingat-ingat kembali hal yang ia lakukan sebelum jatuh tertidur.

"Astaga." Jungwoo menggosok-gosok wajahnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Kayaknya sejak kue _red velvet_ -mu habis dimakan, _Hyung_. Aku nggak tega bangunin. Temanku ada yang berusaha bangunin tadi, mau nawarin pindah tidur di ruang staf, tapi nggak bangun-bangun."

Jungwoo meringis. "Duh, maaf ya, aku merepotkan —"

"Nggak merepotkan, sih, manajerku juga nggak keberatan karena kafenya juga sedang nggak penuh-penuh amat."' Lucas menopang dirinya pada mop pel yang sedang ia pegang. Tinggal bagian bawah kursi dan meja Jungwoo yang belum dibersihkan. " _Hyung_ sudah kabari Doyoung-hyung belum? Sampai jam segini kau belum pulang kan dia pasti khawatir."

Jungwoo menghela napas panjang. "Doyoung-hyung juga sedang nggak di rumah."

"Lho?" Mata Lucas membulat. "Sedang pergi ke mana?"

"Entah?" Jungwoo mengangkat bahunya. Nada suaranya penuh kebingungan juga kepasrahan. "Karena di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa jadi aku main ke sini."

"Ah, begitu …."

"Dulu Mark bilang aku seperti kelinci."

Lucas terdiam, mengernyitkan dahinya. Kebingungan kenapa topik pembicaraan begitu cepat berpindah. Ia tak tahu apakah ia dapat memberikan respon yang tepat untuk kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Jungwoo. Maka ia katakan saja hal pertama yang muncul di benaknya."Karena gigimu, _Hyung_?"

Jungwoo terkikik pelan. "Iya, salah satunya itu. Tapi ada alasan lain."

"Alasan lain?"

"Kelinci mati kalau kesepian."

Perkataan Jungwoo barusan terasa sangat kelam bagi Lucas. Apalagi, datang dari seseorang yang baru saja merasakan kehilangan akibat kematian. Lucas tidak mengklaim dirinya sebagai seseorang yang mampu membaca orang lain selayaknya buku yang terbuka (kemampuan Lucas yang paling hebat terkait menilai manusia adalah kemampuan untuk mengira-ngira apakah seseorang akan memesan _frappuccinno_ atau _americano_ , tapi itu pun masih sering salah) namun untuk kali ini, Lucas berani taruhan ia menangkap sinyal-sinyal tak mengenakkan dari Jungwoo. Ia tahu, Jungwoo pasti sangat sedih karena kehilangan adiknya, tapi agaknya bukan hanya hal tersebut yang membebani Jungwoo sampai saat ini. Ada hal lain.

"… Makanya, aku nggak pulang karena rumah sepi, aku nggak suka kesepian." Jungwoo tiba-tiba menambahkan sambil tersenyum pahit. "Rasanya sesak sekali kalau sepi begitu, biasanya kan ada Mark yang suka bawel menceritakan pengalaman di tempat kerja sama Doyoung-hyung yang nyanyi-nyanyi di kamar mandi. Akhir-akhir ini, kalau aku pulang ke rumah, semua lampu mati dan nyaris tidak ada suara sama sekali. Makanya sepulang kerja tadi aku langsung ke sini."

"… Ah." Lucas mengangguk-angguk. "Aku ngerti perasaan itu kok, Hyung. Kami sungguh nggak keberatan kalau besok-besok mampir lagi."

"Tidak kalau kafenya penuh. Kalau aku tidur lagi seperti tadi, gimana?"

Lucas tertawa pelan, kemudian mengangkat tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk pintu ruang staff. "Tuh, bisa tidur di situ, _Hyung!_ Gampang! Mark juga dulu sering tidur di sana, hahaha."

"Pokoknya, aku tidak mau merepotkan. Kalau kafenya penuh, aku tidak akan datang. Kalau kafenya tiba-tiba jadi penuh saat aku sedang ada di sini dan sedang tidur, tolong segera usir aku!" Kalimat terakhirnya diucapkan dengan nada bercanda, tapi Jungwoo benar-benar serius dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Iya, iya, baiklah." Lucas mengiyakan. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seperti penguin. "Omong-omong, maaf nih, _Hyung._ Boleh berdiri dulu nggak? Aku butuh mengepel lantai di bawah meja dan kursimu, nih."

"Oh! Oh iya, maafkan aku. Aku juga sekalian mau pulang saja kalau begitu." Jungwoo berdiri, kemudian mencangklong tas yang sejak ia sampai tadi belum pernah dibuka. "Terima kasih banyak sudah menjagaku di sini, Lucas. Sekali lagi maaf ya, kalau aku merepotkan."

"Sama sekali nggak merepotkan, _Hyung,_ aku harus bilang berapa kali sih," kikik Lucas geli. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya! Jangan lupa kabari Doyoung-hyung."

Jungwoo mengangguk pelan tanpa suara. Setelah membungkuk sekilas sebagai tanda berpamitan. Jungwoo melangkah menuju pintu kafe dengan pandangan Lucas terpaku pada punggungnya.

Setelah beberapa langkah Jungwoo menjauh, Lucas akhirnya tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Jungwoo-hyung?"

Jungwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Lucas. "Kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ nggak … bertengkar dengan Doyoung-hyung, kan?"

"… Nggak, kok." Jungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar?" Jawaban Jungwoo barusan cukup meragukan bagi Lucas. "Bukannya mau ikut campur atau sok menasihati lho, _Hyung,_ tapi—tapi begini lho, aku ini temannya Mark juga. Sahabat! _Best friend!_ Dan aku yakin Mark pasti kecewa kalau kalian bertengkar dan saling berjauhan seperti sekarang, setidaknya berdasarkan yang kulihat, ya."

Jungwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Lucas menuju lantai kayu yang tengah ia pijak. "Aku dan Doyoung-hyung nggak bertengkar. Sungguh."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya." Jungwoo mengangguk pelan. Suaranya yang sudah pelan menjadi semakin pelan. "Tapi maaf, Lucas. Sepertinya, meskipun kami saat ini tidak bertengkar pun, aku masih tetap akan mengecewakan Mark."

"Kenapa?" Lucas menatap Jungwoo bingung. " _Hyung_ nggak salah apa-apa kan? Mark selalu bilang kalau dia punya kakak-kakak yang sangat baik, aku yakin sampai sekarang pun kalian berdua tetap kakak terbaik yang Mark punya. Seratus persen!"

Jungwoo terkekeh. "Aku nggak yakin. Aku … bukan kakak yang baik."

" _Hyung—"_

"Menurutmu apakah Mark akan tetap menganggapku kakak yang baik seandainya ia tahu kalau selama ini aku selalu merasa Doyoung-hyung tidak adil karena terlalu memprioritaskan adik angkatnya dibanding adik kandungnya sendiri?" Jungwoo bertanya pelan. Lucas mematung. "Maksudku, aku tahu kalau Mark meninggal. Dia dibunuh. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada kejelasan soal siapa yang membunuhnya, atas dasar apa. Pelakunya belum ditangkap dan diadili. Aku juga ingin Mark mendapatkan keadilan, sungguh. Tapi … tidak seperti ini. Tidak yang membuat Doyoung-hyung tidak mendengarkan pendapatku. Tidak yang membuat Doyoung-hyung sampai menyiksa dirinya sendiri karena itu."

"Itu …."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu kalau usaha Doyoung-hyung mencari keadilan untuk Mark adalah hal yang wajar. Dan kau tahu? Pada kenyataannya aku masih tetap merasa kalau ini semua tidak adil bagiku.

Atmosfir ruangan berubah menjadi lebih sesak dan dingin. Padahal tidak turun hujan, tidak ada angin, tidak ada salju. Temperatur udara masih sama. Rasa dingin ini asalnya dari Jungwoo. Jungwoo dan hal-hal yang membuatnya sesak, hal-hal yang membuat hatinya dingin dan sedih. Semuanya keluar lewat kata-katanya, melebur dengan udara dan membuat atmosfir ruangan jadi berbeda. Lucas juga merasakannya. Sesak itu. Dingin itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Jungwoo memutar badannya, sekarang ia benar-benar menghadap pada Lucas. Tatapan matanya nanar, mencari jawaban. "Mark masih akan menganggapku kakak yang baik … atau tidak?"

Tak ada yang mampu menjawab.

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

ok yes chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. udah kebayang sih arah plotnya mau kemana menuju ending tapi masih harus memutuskan buat chapter depan mo dibikin full blown sinetron atau yaa dramatis tapi tensinya biasa-biasa aja. silakan kirim sms voting ke nomor di bawah ini dengan ketik REG (spasi) ENDING SINET atau REG (spasi) KALEM AJA CUY untuk menentukan tone dari ending cerita ini pajak ditanggung pemena

kalo masih bingung ya palingan sy itung kancing ajalah ntar

thank you sudah baca sampe sini!


End file.
